koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsunari Ishida
Mistunari Ishida (石田 三成) is one of the new characters in Samurai Warriors 2. He is best known in history for leading the Western Army at Sekigahara. He is a controversial vassal of Hideyoshi Toyotomi who won favor as an excellent financial manager and master of the tea ceremony. Due to his general lack of experience on the battlefield, his leadership of the Western Army displeased several veteran warriors in the Toyotomi army. Although various historical accounts deem him to be a villain, historians are recently reexamining his deeds and some believe he should be depicted in a better light. Role in Plot Samurai Warriors Mitsunari is depicted as a cold yet determined individual. Although Hideyoshi and Nene are proud of him, he is on relatively bad terms with his lord's other trusted generals, Masanori Fukushima and Kiyomasa Kato. He first believes that battles are won through numbers and logical reason. However, before the Toyotomi army takes Odawara Castle, he befriends Kanetsugu Naoe and Yukimura Sanada who state that battles are won with honor and unity. As his story progresses, he begins to believe their words after Hideyoshi dies. To defend his lord's realm, he hires Sakon Shima to help him fight Ieyasu. Though he was doubtful of his success, Mitsunari triumphs and gives an inspirational speech to his men to work for the good of the people. His dream mode continues from his story mode as Mitsunari leads the final charge against Ieyasu at Edo Castle. Additionally, the officers who are prone to defecting in Sekigahara finally turn against him in this battle. In Empires, he is additionally referred to as a fox to attribute to his cunning and bad reputation. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, he is ordered by Da Ji to keep an eye on Cao Pi. He seems to be following her orders until he lies for the prince regarding Sun Ce's escape, saying that an impostor likely let the Wu forces go. From then on, he is a comrade in arms for Cao Pi and follows him when he defects. At the end of Wei's story, he is one of the many warriors who joins Cao Pi's personal army. Kessen Mitsunari acts as the first leader for the Western Army in the first Kessen. He is an older daimyo who serves Lady Yodo, who is the mother of the Hideyoshi's young son, Hideyori. He believes that "right is on his side", thinking that his army respects his wish to defend the Toyotomi family. His fate is up to the player as he can either survive to end Ieyasu or die following Sekigahara. Character Information Quotes *"I can't lose now. My friends are depending on me." *"I should stop expecting so much." *"You need to learn to respect those around you. Surrounding yourself with enemies will win you nothing good in the end." :"Oh, and you're just overflowing with goodwill and friendship, are you? Is that why you should talk?" :~~Ginchiyo and Mitsunari; SW2 Empires *"Fuji... Minamoto and Taira fought here." :"Sakon... the Taira were destroyed for they did not have right on their side. A just cause cannot fail to triumph. It is the same for Ieyasu. He rebelled against the will of the Taiko, scheming to take the land for his own. We will triumph! Right is on our side. To arms!" :~~Sakon and Mitsunari before charging Ieyasu's forces; Kessen Gameplay Moveset : ( ): shoots out a little smoke cloud and then a laser : , ( ):launches his foe upwards, hops up, and spins his fan to slam them down. : , ,( ( ):a downward swing then opens fan creating an explosion in front of Mitsunari : , , ,( ( ):has his fan orbit him a few times Development To contrast the stout and patient Ieyasu, designers strove to create a "young and hopeful" image of Mitsunari. The back of his design was decorated to make him look like a top class general. His historical slogan (or the one Kanetsugu introduces to him in the game) is "Dai Ichi, Dai Man, Dai Kaichi" (大一大万大吉), which is also written on the back of his coat. It is an abbreviation of the phrase, "One for all and all for one and Heaven bless the land." Weapons Historical Information Gallery Image:Mitsunari_ishida.png|Mitsunari in-game. Image:Mitsunari-kessen.jpg|Mitsunari in Kessen. Category:Samurai Warriors 2 Characters